Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Two
Castle of Legends: Alex looked back at the bus as it drove away, leaving behind a trail of smoke. She picked up her bag and knapsack, walking up beside the boy Darren to the Student Commitee. She turned towards him, "By the way, call me Alex. Alexandria is just for formality.," she chuckled, "I've spent to much time with my family. I'm glad for the break. But this schools gonna be monstrous if you know what i mean." Darren looked at her strangely, "Uh...no I don't get what you mean." "Are you serious? This school is for m-" a perky blonde with red eyes, and chalk white skin interrupted me. "Welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Diana Alucard, and you are?" I saw her eyeing Darren. "Nice to meet you Diana, I'm Darren Leonard." He said it as he eyed her too, i rolled my eyes at them. She was pretty but seriously? Didn't he know who she was? "Darren...Darren.." she said as she looked onto a clipboard, "Ah, here you are. You are in room 73, a single one to." he nodded. "So...Darren. Would you mind if I...came over later?" she said while fluttering her eyes and flipping her hair. "Um, excuse me? What am I, chopped sushi?" Diana glared at me. "No, but you are a fish girl. and Alex, your in room 72. Right across from him." She said while looking at me nastily. I sighed, and walked away, Darren following right behind me, though I could tell he was still dazed from her. "See ya later Darren." I unlocked the door and walked in, dropping my bags on the ground, and pulling off my woolen cap. Letting my locks fall down to my waist, I walked to the mirror and smiled at my rainbow color-filled hair. I chuckled and turned away, and opened the curtains and the window, I saw that Darren's were already opened, but he didn't notice yet. He was to busy putting his clothes and other belongings away. I turned around and started putting away my things as well, a bag full of sea shells and other treasures, some jewels I was forced to bring along with some dresses and things. When i was done though. I knew exactly where I wanted to be. I pushed my hair back with a seashell clip and then, without a moments hesitation, dove into a giant fishbowl right by the window. I didn't usually sleep in beds, though i was provided a cot, but I slept in water. And that is because I am a water nymph. Not a mermaid though, people always gets those confused. My tail's a deep aqua color and my colorful hair tinted blue to. I used to have brown hair on land, blue in the water, but one day it just turned this color. I swam around for a bit, and then pulled myself up above the rim. "Hey Darren! How's your room? You settling in alright?" "Yeah, its alri-" he stopped midway when he had turned around fully and was looking directly as me, his pupils dilated and his eyes widened. "Holy mother of god...." Category:The Blood Trilogy